


I must warn you

by WeirdV



Series: Let's write some prompts, cause it's fun. [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Books, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Stuff, as is everything, booknerds, maze runner spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles almost jumps when Derek Hale shows up at his locker, the popular basketball player who’s a year up.<br/>“I need a book” he says, quietly, looking around, “The death cure.”<br/>“Okay” he frowns, looking for it in his locker and pulling out a book with the cover, “Everyone Is Going To Hell Except Me, by John MacArthur” and hands it to him, “Before you take it – I must warn you.”<br/>He pulls the book back a little when Derek grabs it, “This book will not answer any of the questions you have.”<br/>Derek cocks an eyebrow at him, “I’ll make that out for myself” he says, taking the book from him.<br/>“You have a month, then I need it back” he says, Derek snorts.<br/>“I don’t take a month to read a book” he says, Stiles grins back at him.<br/>“Trust me, you will” he replies, Derek stares at him, and for some reason Stiles’ mouth goes dry and he freezes.<br/>“You got a mouth on you, Stilinski” he says, his eyes raking over the boy, “I like it.” And with those words he turns and leaves.<br/>aka: Stiles runs an illegal library from his locker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I must warn you

**Author's Note:**

> I will be mean about the death cure, and there will be spoilers.  
> So if you want to read this book, do not read this story.  
> All opinions about this book in this story are mine (I read it)
> 
> There was this post a long time ago on tumblr that was basically about someone running an illegal library from their locker, and I remembered that post today and I decided to write a fic about it.

“What do you mean, you don’t have the book?” Stiles asks, crossing his arms in dismay, “I reserved it two weeks ago, I was told it would be back today.”

“Our new principal, Victoria Argent, banned the book from the library” the woman says, pointing towards a list on the wall hanging next to the door, “Among a few other books.”

“What?” he turns around, his hands clenched in fists of anger as he stomps towards the list and checks it out. The list includes almost every single YA novel of the last five years. Including the maze runner trilogy, of which he had reserved the last book to read.

“What the – what happened to the books?” he asks, the woman shrugs.

“Probably to the shelter, or just tossed out” she says, he sighs and he knows he shouldn’t work it out on her. It’s obvious she doesn’t agree with the choice, she’d spent hours gathering funds to buy those books for the library.

“Yeah – sorry” she says, “Wish I could help. Maybe try the public library instead? I know it’s a bit of a drive, but still.”

“Yeah – maybe.”

[…]

That’s how it all started, to be honest. He’d driven up to the school again that night and found a bunch of the books in the dumpster behind the school, saving as much as he could before it started raining. And now he has over 50 “illegal” books in his trunk, all hidden by fake covers of approved books.

“Stilinski” the voice calling him from behind makes him jump a little and when he turns he’s greeted by Lydia Martin, “I heard you might be able to help me out.”

“With what?” he asks suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at the popular girl, “Will it hurt?”

“No – someone told me you were really pissed about the book ban, and maybe you might be willing to help me get the books back” she says, “I wanted to read Einstein’s relativity theory, but apparently it’s the _demon’s work_ now.”

He frowns for a second, leans into his car, and pulls out a book with a bible cover, handing it to her.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she asks, looking at the cover, “You’re handing me a bible? I thought you would be on my side with this.”

“Open the fucking book, Lydia” he says, rolling her eyes at her as she opens it and suddenly grins.

“This is the one they threw out – how did you get it?” she asks, he grins again and shrugs.

“Late night trip to the school dumpster, a bit of climbing” he says, “Just, get it back to me when you’re finished.”

“Sure” she says, “Thanks. You’re alright Stilinski. I like you.”

“Thanks” he smiles, watching her strut off happily, already engrossed in the book.

[…]

“Stiles” Isaac whispers his name as he stands next to him, “Can you help me out with – something?”

“Uhm, that depends” he says slowly, eyeing him for a second.

“I heard you were the guy to get me some – product” he says, looking around as if someone might be listening in on them. There’s no one else standing in the hallway.

“I’m not a fucking drug dealer, Lahey. What is it?” he asks, leaning against the lockers.

“The last Harry Potter book” he says, glancing over his shoulder again, Stiles looks at him – eyes wide, “What?”

“You – you haven’t read it yet?” he asks shocked, Isaac blushes and ducks his head.

“Shut up, my dad wouldn’t get them for me, okay” he says, “Do you have it?”

“I do” he says, looking through his locker and pulling out a book with the cover about “the joys of yoga and healthy dieting” to hand to him, “1 months, I’ll write it up.”

Isaac nods as he watched Stiles write it down in a little black book, “I will charge a fee if you’re late” he says, “so I can buy more books, or print fake covers. Okay?”

“Yeah, sure” he mutters, already busy reading the first chapter.

“Oh – and Isaac?” he says, the boy looks up, “It’s gonna be sad in the end, make sure you have enough tissues.”

[…]

It becomes a thing, somehow. So much of a thing that when he gets down to the kitchen on a Saturday morning a few weeks later, it’s to be greeted by his dad. The little black book on the table in front of him.

“Uhm – hiya dad” he says, “It’s not what you think.”

“It’s not? And what am I thinking, then?” he asks, crossing his arms, “When I find this book full of names and dates falling out of your jeans when doing laundry?”

“I don’t know” he shrugs, “I mean – it’s nothing bad, I promise.”

“Oh – this should be good. Tell me” he says, waiting patiently.

“The school banned a load of books so I drove over there and stole them from the dumpster and now I’m running an illegal library from my locker and my car and that book is just how I keep track of everything” he rambles, gesturing wildly, “Sorry.”

“Let me get this straight – you’re running an illegal library – of banned books?” he asks, “What books?”

He nods towards the black notebook in his father’s hands, “The list is in the back” he says, watching as his dad takes it out and goes over it.

“Okay – well – that sucks” he says, grinning stupidly, “I normally wouldn’t condone this type of behaviour, going against school policy. But this – I’m kind of proud of you son.”

“Really?” he asks, his dad looks up, tears behind his eyes as he nods, “Dad? Are you okay?”

“Yeah – it’s just” he smiles widely, pulling his son into a hug, “You just – you just really remind me of your mom right now. She’d be so proud.”

[…]

Stiles almost jumps when Derek Hale shows up at his locker, the popular basketball player who’s a year up.

“I need a book” he says, quietly, looking around, “The death cure.”

“Okay” he frowns, looking for it in his locker and pulling out a book with the cover, “Everyone Is Going To Hell Except Me, by John MacArthur” and hands it to him, “Before you take it – I must warn you.”

He pulls the book back a little when Derek grabs it, “This book will not answer any of the questions you have.”

Derek cocks an eyebrow at him, “I’ll make that out for myself” he says, taking the book from him.

“You have a month, then I need it back” he says, Derek snorts.

“I don’t take a month to read a book” he says, Stiles grins back at him.

“Trust me, you will” he replies, Derek stares at him, and for some reason Stiles’ mouth goes dry and he freezes.

“You got a mouth on you, Stilinski” he says, his eyes raking over the boy, “I like it.” And with those words he turns and leaves.

[…]

“Yo, Stiles” Scott says happily, tackling his best friend in a hug from behind, “What’s up?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m gay” he says, “Well, at least bi.”

“Okay, that’s cool” Scott replies, frowning, “What brought that up?”

Stiles shrugs, “Derek Hale came asking me for a book, and he – I don’t know” he says, “I’ve been having some dreams lately. They’re quite revealing. I’m learning a lot about myself.”

“Well – whatever makes you happy” Scott says, patting his back, “Does this mean you want to date Derek Hale?”

“Well – doesn’t everyone?” he asks, Scott snorts.

“Yeah, you got a point there” he says, “even I have to admit he’s kind of hot. And I don’t swing that way at all.”

“Thanks for your support, man” he smiles, kissing his friend’s cheek, “Knew I could count on you.”

“Yeah, no worries” he says, “and if you have any questions, I’m sure Danny could help you out. He’s way more informed on the being into guys thing.”

“Good point” he says, grabbing his books as the bell rings, both walking towards the chemistry classroom, “Might just do that.”

[…]

It’s two weeks later when Derek Hale drops down in the chair across him during lunch and slams the book on the table, a frustrated frown on his face as he stares at it.

“I did warn you” Stiles mutters, Derek just makes an angry sound in his throat.

“This book is – aargh” he clenches his fists, “It just – jumps from one story line into another and there aren’t any fucking answers. I mean, the second one was okay. But this one is just torture to read.”

“You don’t have to finish it” Stiles says, Derek just stares at him, eyes wide.

“Of course I do” he says, “It’s a trilogy, there’s a movie coming out soon.”

“Right, there is” Stiles remembers, “Are you going to go see it?”

“Yeah, I think so” he shrugs, “The lead actor is kind of cute.”

And then his face turns bright red and he looks around slightly panicked, “He’s not really my type” Stiles comments, “I don’t know what it is about him, but he just doesn’t do it for me.”

“To each their own” Derek replies, looking a bit more relaxed after Stiles’ comment, “I’m going to try and finish this book.”

“What chapter are you on?” he asks, when Derek gets up and takes the book with him.

“Chapter twelve” he replies, “This book sucks.”

“I warned you” he says, watching Derek as he walks away.

[…]

The next time it happens is when he’s at the diner – his dad taking a trip to the bathroom – when Derek sits down across from him.

“I read one chapter in the past week” he says, “Like, what the fuck? Gally is alive?”

“I know” Stiles replies calmly, “I warned you.”

“I mean – there are still no fucking answers. And then the thing with the note? And now suddenly there are groups that are bad, but maybe good?”

“I still don’t know if they were good or bad” Stiles shrugs, “I gave up on trying to understand any of the shit.”

“Maybe the movie will make more sense?” Derek sighs, “It’s coming out next month.”

“Yeah – maybe we can go see it together” Stiles says casually, “I mean – if you want to.”

“Sure – why not” Derek shrugs, and Stiles tries to ignore the thumping in his chest as Derek glowers at the book and leaves again.

“So” his dad smirks at him when he sits down again, “Anything you want to tell me about, son?”

“I’ll let you know if it becomes anything, dad” he says, blushing slightly.

“So – you’re hoping it might – become something?” he asks curiously, Stiles bites his lip.

“Maybe” he confesses, “Can we just order lunch now, please?”

“Sure.”

[…]

“I finished it” Derek says, leaning against the lockers and looking utterly exhausted, “It sucks.”

“I know” Stiles says, placing the book in his locker and crossing out Derek’s name from the list.

“Do you have a book that might cheer me up after this crap?” he asks, Stiles smiles widely.

“I do” he says, grabbing another book, “It’s called _Zeus grants stupid wishes_ and it’s about mythology.”

He hands him a book with the cover “Rich Christians in an Age of Hunger” written by Ron Sider.

“Okay” he smiles tentatively at him, “Thanks.”

He turns, ready to leave.

“Hey, uhm, Derek?” Stiles says suddenly, Derek stops, turning towards him, “Do you – uhm – do you still want to go watch the maze runner together?”

“Yeah, of course I do” he replies, “Looking forward to it.”

“Okay” he smiles, “I’ll see you later.”

[…]

“Okay” Derek grins as he sits down across Stiles during lunch, “I like this book.”

“I thought you might” he says, smiling weakly as he meets Derek’s eyes, “Did you finish it yet?”

“Almost” he replies, “Feel free to recommend me any other books.”

“I’ll think of a list for you” he smiles, “Any specific preferences?”

“I’m trusting your instincts” he smiles and it makes Stiles heart stutter for a moment, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah – tomorrow” he smiles as Derek gets up and leaves, his seat quickly filled by Scott.

“He’s so into you” he whispers, leaning over the table, “You still going to see that movie together?”

“Yeah, we are” he says, giving his friend a slight shove against his shoulder, “And shut up.”

[…]

“So – movie this weekend?” Derek says as he leans against Stiles’ jeep and holds out the book to him.

“Uhm, yeah” he smiles, “What time do you want to meet up?”

“I’ll pick you up at seven?” he asks, “Maybe we can get food before?”

“Sure, that’d be cool” he says, feeling his cheeks heat up when he says it.

“Yeah” he smiles as Stiles takes the book and hands him another one, “What’s this one about?”

“It’s a surprise” he replies, “You’ll see.”

“Okay” he turns, then stops and faces Stiles again, “You should probably give me your number. For this weekend.”

“Yeah, okay” he smiles as Derek hands him his phone, and he puts his number in and hands it back.

“Smile” Derek says, snapping a picture of him, “There – I’ll text you later.”

“I’ll be waiting impatiently” Stiles says, and even though he hopes it comes out as a joke, he knows it doesn’t. Derek just blushes in response.   

[…]

“Stiles – someone’s at the door for you” his dad calls from the kitchen, “Are you ready yet?”

“Not yet” Stiles shouts back, “Can you open the door?”

“Fine” the sheriff replies, opening the door to find Derek Hale nervously standing there.

“Good evening, sir” he says, smiling, “I’m here to pick up Stiles?”

“So I’ve heard” the sheriff replies, “You’re Talia’s boy, right?”

He nods, “Yes sir” he says.

“Come on in” he steps aside, making room for Derek to pass by him, “Stiles is still getting ready.”

“Uhm, thanks” he follows the sheriff to the living room, feeling more nervous as he does.

“I’m sure he’ll be ready any minute now” the sheriff says, looking towards the stairs when there’s a loud thump.

“Son, you okay?” he shouts.

“Fine dad” he shouts back, “Did you let Derek in?”

“I did” he replies, “Just showing him my gun.”

He winks at Derek and Stiles groans loudly, “Oh my god, dad” he complains, “Be cool.”

The sheriff snorts and two minutes later Stiles comes down the stairs – and Derek just stares at him.

“What?” Stiles looks at himself in the hallway mirror, “Is there something on my face?”

“No – your face looks – nice” he says awkwardly, both of them blushing.

“Oh my god, just – get out of here” the sheriff says, “Stiles – be back by midnight.”

“I know, dad” he rolls his eyes, “Before the clock strikes twelve.”

“Or the magic of freedom will end” his dad adds, “Drive safely.”

[…]

They get to the movie theatre at eight, after stopping for burgers at the local diner and laughing together over their favourite books while sharing a serving of curly fries.

“Where do you usually sit?” Stiles asks Derek as they walk into the movie theatre, “Front or back?”

“Back” he says, following Stiles into the last row and sitting down beside him, “So – what are your predictions.”

“I have no idea what to expect of this film” he says, “I heard some good comments, but apparently it’s not like the book at all.”

“The first book was good though” Derek comments, holding the bucket of popcorn out to Stiles and letting him take a bit of it.

“Yeah, that’s why he was able to sell the other two – somehow” he says, “How’re you liking the book I recommended you?”

“I’m loving it” he says, “I didn’t even know the show was based on books. Although, that series finale…”

“We do not speak of that” Stiles says, turning towards Derek with a  serious expression on his face.

“Agreed” he says with a smile, “You look nice tonight.”

“Oh” Stiles freezes, blushing furiously, “Thanks. You too. Look nice, I mean. You always look nice.”

He startles a bit when Derek takes his hand a few minutes later and Stiles just grins, “You know – you can totally kiss me” he says, and Derek just turns towards him.

“Yeah?” he asks, Stiles freezes again, seeing the uncertain but hopeful look in Derek’s eyes, and nods enthusiastically.

“Yeah” he says.

“Good” he says, a silence falling between them as the light goes out, “The movie’s starting.”

“It is” he says, heart thumping in his chest.

He’ll have to buy the dvd when it comes out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.  
> Let me know  
> <3


End file.
